Mass Effect 2
Mass Effect 2 is a science-fiction role-playing game developed by BioWare and published by Electronic Arts and made for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and PC. It is the sequel to Mass Effect, and is the second installment in the quadrilogy. Release 1 Exclusive to EB Games 2 Without Cerberus Network key Retail Bonus Items Depending on where the game is purchased, what edition is purchased and whether or not it was pre-ordered, the customer may be entitled to one or more Retail Bonus Items. There are three bonus armor and two bonus weapons that are unlockable in Mass Effect 2 depending on how the game is purchased. There is also one additional bonus armor available for those who have purchased BioWare's Dragon Age: Origins. The following table details which items are available based on which version of the game is purchased, and whether or not the game was pre-ordered. Promotional Bonus Items Electronic Arts Inc., Dr Pepper/Seven Up, Inc., and 7-Eleven, Inc. teamed up to offer Promotional Bonus Items through the 2010 Dr Pepper EA Games Every Bottle/Cup Wins Promotion when any specially marked Dr Pepper 20 oz. bottle with a yellow cap, or a 7-Eleven Big Gulp is purchased from 7-Eleven in the United States. The codes found under the cap of the bottles or from the label of a Big Gulp can be entered and redeemed at the Dr. Pepper website for downloadable content for Mass Effect 2 as well as other EA Games. Mass Effect 2 prizes are downloaded via the Cerberus Network and are available for both the PC and XBOX 360. At this time there are only three Mass Effect 2 Promotional Bonus Items which were made available through the promotion on January 28, 2010. *Umbra Visor *Recon Hood *Sentry Interface These Promo DLC items could previously all be obtained by following instructions on GameRiot Network yet these universal codes are no longer active as of June 2010. Details Players: 1 Resolution: Xbox 360 and PS3: HDTV 720p/1080i/1080p // PC: Screen & Card Dependent Publisher: Electronic Arts, Inc. Developer: BioWare Corp.® Format: 2x DVD (Xbox 360 and PC), 1x Blu-ray (PlayStation 3), Digital Download (PC and PlayStation 3), Rating: "M" for Mature (US), MA15+ (Australia), BBFC 15 (UK), PEGI 18+ (EU), USK 16 (GER) Plot Two years after Commander Shepard repelled invading Reapers bent on the destruction of organic life, a mysterious new enemy has emerged. On the fringes of known space, something is silently abducting entire human colonies. Now Shepard must work with Cerberus, a ruthless organization devoted to human survival at any cost, to stop the most terrifying threat mankind has ever faced. To even attempt this perilous mission, Shepard must assemble the galaxy's most elite team and command the most powerful ship ever built. Even then, they say it would be suicide. Commander Shepard intends to prove them wrong. Shepard's Fate In Mass Effect 2, it is possible for Commander Shepard and members of the team to die at the conclusion of the game's final mission. Throughout the game the player will be building up the team, resources, information and ship necessary to succeed in the final mission. Should the player enter the final mission unprepared it is possible to experience an ending where Shepard dies, members of the team die, or even a disastrous ending in which everyone dies. If Shepard dies, the player will be unable to continue playing the game after the credits, and will be unable to import their character into Mass Effect 3. Death is final for all characters, and any who die during the ending will not appear in Mass Effect 3. Major Characters *Lieutenant Commander (John/Jane) Shepard (First Name Changable) (Main Protaganist) *Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau (Temporary Player) *Operations Chief Ashley Williams (Ally) *Staff Commander Kaidan Alenko (Ally) *Liara T'Soni (Temporary Squad Member) (Ally) (Only available through Lair of the Shadow Broker DLC) *Miranda Lawson (Squad Member) *Jacob Taylor (Squad Member) *The Illusive Man (Ally) *Tali'Zorah vas Neema (Squad Member) *Garrus Vakarian "Archangel" (Squad Member) *Urdnot Grunt (Squad Member) *Jack "Subject Zero" (Squad Member) *Kasumi Goto (Squad Member) (available only through Kasumi: Stolen Memory DLC) *Legion (Squad Member) *Mordin Solus (Squad Member) *Samara (Squad Member) *Morinth (Squad Member) *Thane Krios (Squad Member) *Zaeed Massani (Squad Member) (available only through Zaeed: The Price of Revenge DLC) *Doctor Karin Chakwas (Ally) *Urdnot Wrex (Ally) *Enhanced Defense Intelligence "EDI" *Harbinger *The Collector General *Dr. Amanda Kelson (Temporary Squad Member) (available only through the Arrival DLC) *Feron (available only through the Lair of the Shadow Broker DLC) *Tela Vasir (available only through the Lair of the Shadow Broker DLC) *The Shadow Broker (available only through the Lair of the Shadow Broker DLC) Minor Characters * Dr. Wilson (Temporary Squad Member) (Ally) *Halena Blake (Optional) *Fist (Optional) *Nassana Dantius *Admiral Steven Hackett *Councilor/Admiral David Edward Anderson *Councilor/Ambassador Donnel Udina *Councilor Tevos *Councilor Valern *Councilor Sparatus *Councilor Irissa *Councilor Esheel *Councilor Quentius *Emily Wong *Conrad Verner *Rana Thanoptis *Shiala *Navigator Charles Pressly *Gianna Parasini *Khalisah al-Jilani *Harkin "Fade" *Michael Petrocsky (Optional) *Rebekah Petrocsky (Optional) *Lia'Vael nar Ulnay (Optional) *Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay (Optional) *Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema (Optional) *Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib (Optional) *Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh (Optional) *Kal'Reegar *Veetor'Nara *Elan'Shiya vas Rayya (Optional) *Aria T'Loak *Jaroth *Garm *Jentha *Tarak *Lilith *Warden Kuril *Dr. Daniel Abrams *Kenn *The Patriarch *Warlord Okeer *Jedore *Vido Santiago (available only through the Zaeed: The Price of Revenge DLC) *Donovan Hock (available only through the Kasumi: Stolen Memory DLC) *Careena *Chesith *Telon *Officer Dara *Pitne For *Dakni Kur *Elnora *Detective Anaya *Captain Wasea *Niftu Cal *Crewman Thomas Hawthorne *Crewman Jenny Goldstein *Crewman Sarah Patel *Vadim Rolston *Crewman Richard Hadley *Crewman Zach Matthews *Burt *Power Engineer Kenneth Donnelly *Propulsion Engineer Gabriella Daniels *Mess Sergeant Rupert Gardner *Yeoman Kelly Chambers *Ish *Officer Tammert *Kor Tun *Marab *Captain Armando-Owen Bailey *Kalara Tomi *Kagesh *Rukar *Charr *Lantar Sidonis *Shaman Urdnot *Gatatog Uvenk *Kureck *Aresh *Captain Ronald Taylor *Avina *Keiji Okuda *Oriana Lawson *Lanteia *Enyala *Niket *Urdnot Wreav *Fortack *Maelon *Urdnot Darg *Nef *Rael'Zorah vas Alarei *Captain Kar'Danna vas Rayya *Kolyat Krios *Mouse *Elias Kelham *Joram Talid Locations *Lazarus Station *Unnamed Station *Freedom's Progress *Normandy SR-2 *Purgatory *Omega *The Citadel *Illium *Haestrom *The Derelict Reaper *A Collector Cruiser *The Collector Base *The Migrant Fleet *Horizon *Tuchanka *Zorya *Bekenstein *Aite *Hagalaz *Aratoht (available only through Arrival DLC) *Project Base (available only through Arrival DLC) *Heretic Station *Alarei *Pragia Downloadable Content *Zaeed: The Price of Revenge *Normandy Crash Site *Cerberus Weapon and Armor *Arc Projector *Firewalker Pack *Alternate Appearence Pack 1 *Kasumi: Stolen Memory *Equalizer Pack *Overlord *Aegis Pack *Firepower Pack *Lair of the Shadow Broker *Alternate Appearence Pack 2 *Arrival *Mass Effect: Genesis *Squad Picture Pack *Squad Picture Pack 2 *The Character Picture Pack *Omega Theme Trivia *If modded, it is possible to recruit every character straight away. If this is done with Legion, he has dialogue on the Collector Ship, Horizon and even Dossier: The Archangel which suggests he might have been available to recruit early in the game, but was cut. The same goes for Tali. *A very imaginative mod allows you to romance Legion. *A unusual glitch in the game can occur. Sometimes, even if Tali died in the Suicide Mission, she can be found in Engineering after her death. This has been patched for PC and PS3, but it is unknown if it occurs on Xbox 360. *This is a warning: Unless your renegade and wanting a quick death endgame, don't ignore any loyalty missions. If you ignore all but two, you'll be fine. The reason being that without loyalty, your squadmates can die in the Suicide Mission. If you bring the two loyals that you did do on your squad in the final part, you will live. If all but one die, Shepard will die. If all die, same outcome. Loyalty is only one step to keep your friends alive. Make sure you equip the Normandy these three upgrades, they are essential: Heavy Ship Armor from Jacob, Multicore Shielding from Tali and Thanix Cannon from Garrus. Also, makesure all are chosen for the right tasks, if not, this will ignore loyalty and get them killed. Other